


The house without a name

by Eknodine (Eknomind)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Could be platonic, M/M, Or romantic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknodine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We walk together, forever<br/>To the house without a name<br/>And the handful of fear we cannot hide<br/>Where dreams can weather<br/>Won't ever tear this memory from our grave<br/>In the house with no name, I'm by your side</p>
            </blockquote>





	The house without a name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dingo's House without a name, from which the lyrics are from ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpMD5Bt-MG8 Finnish version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62VqTXv0b-c )

_The sun burns the colors, bright in your hair_  
_The wind whispers silently I should be there_  
_I hear it calling: never leave, never leave_  
_Words come so easy, too easy to be you_  


”Kimi no!” Valtteri protested, but laughed all the same, ”You’ll get us in trouble!”  
Kimi had grabbed Valtteri’s hand and was now trying to get him to go wherever he was planning to go. It was already getting late and Valtteri knew his parent would be mad even though it wasn’t like he could get lost. It took a long time for it to get dark in Finland and the days were long as it was summer. Valtteri pretended to resist a little longer before surrendering and letting Kimi take the lead.

Kimi couldn’t have picked more beautiful place. There were flowers as far as their eyes could see. They were sat underneath a tree that grew on a hill. The sun was setting and for a moment it laid its orange glow on Valtteri. “Right here and right now, you are more beautiful than any flower here,” Kimi said. Valtteri smiled his awkward smile.  
“I want to stay. Forever.” Kimi nodded.  
”So do I”.

_The darkness fades down the light in your eyes_  
_I wonder now if the sun will ever rise_  
_And when it rises, will it ever be the same_  
_As passion turns every breath into a flame_

They laid there as the sun set below horizon for the night. They kept gazing at each other as they could see stars starting to reflect from them. Valtteri found himself almost holding his breath as the moment seemed so fragile it could shatter from the slightest sound or movement. Kimi was resting, head on Valtteri’s chest. His breathing was steady as he enjoyed the unique combination of Valtteri’s scent and the cleansing smell of a warm night. Like that they drifted to sleep.

_Oh, after rings rung, the games that we played_  
_It´s true since the promise of the never-ending day_  
_And ring the gongs, then you crown me like a king_  
_When words mean more than the blood of earth's still green_

Kimi whined as Valtteri shook him awake. The birds were chirping loudly everywhere around them and the meadow glittered as sun hit the morning dew.  
“I don’t want to go,” Valtteri confessed.  
“You don’t have to. I want to show you something. Hop on, I’ll carry you.”

Soon Kimi carried him around an old, overgrown road. Valtteri was just about to question the point of this quest when he saw an old house. It was made of wooden planks, it had been white, but the paint had cracked off on many places. A house on the most beautiful spot in the country, in the middle of nowhere. It fit Kimi like a hand in a glove. Valtteri laughed happily.  
“It’s perfect!”  
“Want to go inside?” Kimi asked.  
“I don’t think we should. It could be dangerous,” Valtteri hesitated and sat down by the road when Kimi let him down. Kimi was obviously disappointed, but he sat next to Valtteri anyway. Kimi started picking flowers around him and Valtteri admired as his skilled hands turned them into a crown he placed on Valtteri’s head. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. 

_Then the sun, like a ship in the night passes by_  
_And yesterday's flowers wither and die_  
_With wings of the storm, a voice in the rain_  
_This winter tide me in the house without a name_

“I guess we could just take a peek and it wouldn’t hurt anyone?” Valtteri suggested, his curiosity getting the better of him. Kimi grinned happily. They opened the door a bit, both shivering when the door creaked. Valtteri didn’t want to go any further, but he could see that the house must have been very pretty back when it was in shape. Kimi left him and began rising the stairs. A minute or so later Kimi let out a scream as the floor broke under his steps and he fell until the world shattered into million little pieces and darkness swallowed him.

_We walk together, forever_  
_To the house without a name_  
_And the handful of fear we cannot hide_  
_Where dreams can weather_  
_Won't ever tear this memory from our grave_  
_In the house with no name, I'm by your side_

It had been four long years of regret and longing. Now, however, Valtteri had managed to haul Kimi out of his parents’ apartment and into his car, telling Kimi he had a surprise. He stopped the car as the road he was driving became too bumpy and got up. Kimi looked at him, morbidly amused.  
“If the car can’t handle it, I won’t be able to make it through either,” he remained Valtteri.  
“You don’t need to. It’s my turn to carry you,” Valtteri told him and offered his neck for Kimi to hang on before taking hold of Kimi’s legs. Valtteri smiled at the sudden gasp of realization Kimi let out when he recognized the house.  
“It’s legally mine now,” Valtteri revealed and opened the door with his foot. He helped Kimi to sit on the stairs and picked an old, dried flower crown from the floor. Valtteri placed the crown on Kimi’s head.  
“I’ll fix the place up and soon the road will be so smooth you can get from here to town with just one push of your wheelchair,” Valtteri promised and melted as Kimi smiled for the first time since they day he could not feel his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a tumblr for my writing. Feel free to approach me there.  
> https://eknomind.tumblr.com


End file.
